Dewy
Dewy is the shopkeeper of the D.I.Y. Shop, obsessed with the DIY subject itself, and is a rather careless individual in every aspect of that word. Dewy blogged in place of Roary Scrawl when he went on holiday in 2009, though Roary Scrawl had forbidden him from using his computer after, mostly due to his inadvertent vandal of messiness and, equally, clumsiness. This clumsiness made a cameo in Moshi Monsters: Moshlings Theme Park, where it exhibited itself through the frantic steering and crashing of a plane, all in typical Dewy fashion. He also cameoed in Moshi Monsters Village as the owner of the D.I.Y. Shop, much like in-game, though note it had a different layout and sold different products, including Moshlings. The game's credits can be accessed from here, too. Dewy also has a Jollywood counterpart and cousin, Spewy, who resembles him in the face, but has many distinguishable characteristics, most notably the difference in pigmentation. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Meet Dewy, a rather scatty, DIY-obsessed monster who runs the DIY Shop on Sludge Street. When he's not helping Monsters select a rare Raarghly Bear Rug or a Gloop Shelf to display their knick-knacks, Dewy leafs through The Hammer Times and gets inspired with ideas for fantastic new things to invent. DIY Shop Dewy's store provides exquisite flooring, windows, doors and shelves to the monsters of Monstro City. Dewy even designs many of the items himself! Ingenious inventor Dewy is most proud of his jet-powered jelly bean sorter, made from a plastic fork, a rubber band, a wooden plank and Bangers and Mash! It was gloopendous—until it went haywire, dragging poor Dewy along the streets of Monstro City! Data File Location: The DIY Shop, Sludge Street Job: Owner of the DIY Shop Likes: DIY, of course, and Slug Slurp Slushies Other *Dewy's wild fur-do is crazy and messy, just like Dewy himself. *Being a DIY kinda guy, Dewy patches up his old clothes rather than shop for new ones. Moshipedia Dewy is a real DIY kind of guy. He once constructed a jet-powered jelly bean sorter out of a plastic fork, Bangers and Mash, a rubber band, and a Plank. He loves flipping through back issues of Hammer Times and getting brain freezes from Slug Slurp Slushies. Location The DIY Shop, Sludge Street. Likes DIY and Slug Slurp Slushies. Relationships *Spewy - cousin *Moe Yukky - best friend; often annoyed by him for being untidy. They were rivals for the love of Tamara Tesla. *Snozzle Wobbleson - used the leftover gloop from Icky the Gloop Monster for food. Their relationship is unclear, but as per this, it is most likely that Dewy, in the least, trusts Snozzle. *Roary Scrawl - best friend *Tamara Tesla - his former "love" interest, relationships are rather unclear since the events of 2010 but they appear to be friends. He and several other characters had a dance-off, hosted by Tyra Fangshttp://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5822-tamara_tesla_s_makeover, with the better performer winning a Valentine's date with Tamara - Dewy and Moe Yukky were apparently the two final contenders, since they mutually won the dance-off - but, unfortunately, the Forum post which detailed this has since been removed.http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/-dance_off_at_the_disco Appearance Dewy's appearance is intent on trying to make the viewer generalise and draw an immediate conclusion of him. He is clad in what appears to be his own checkered T-shirt (something considered informal to wear to work) with a cap of synonymous bee-like black and yellow colours, all conforming to this awkward and lax fashion of his. Dewy seems to have eternal bed hair, too, since it certainly sticks out, albeit rather becomingly. Two large bucked teeth protrude out of and yellow freckles dot the lower region of his face. Timeline Trivia *An odd detail in his Mash-up art (as well as a dance-off Daily Growl depiction) shows him having a piece of gum stuck underneath his left shoe. It is likely there as a metaphor for his clumsy tendencies or how he is unclean and careless. Gallery Merchandise Mega Bloks Dewy.png|Series 1 Mega Bloks figurine TC Dewy series 1.png|Mash-Up cards TC Dewy series 2.png TC Dewy series 3.png Artwork S3M5 Dewy.png S3M5 Dewy sleep.png Dewy Think.png Icky Gloop Monster Takeover DIY.png Dewey Mess Cleaned Up.png Dewy.gif|Dewy's signature. Dewy Moshi Monsters The Movie cameo.PNG|Cameo in Moshi Monsters: The Movie Dance-off.jpg|His dance-off against Moe Yukky Dewy Baby Bushy Snoots Concepts.png|Top row, concept art Dewy_2.png|Another in-game file of Dewy, this time looking curious References Category:Characters Category:Shopkeepers